Paradician Chronicles Chapter 1
by Tsugo
Summary: This story has NO crossovers...just a story...in the future, there MIGHT be a few crossovers, JUST for this site tho.This story is about two siblings and there friends who's lives will be changed FOREVER! As corny as that sound, it's true...


This is my FIRST time doing this, comment me to correct little things to change me to make better writings…I like to type stories. So, I WILL need your help.

Hope you like my stories…luv ya!

Tsugo

Chapter 1: The Beginning

This story begins with two siblings who are born into a family that has been supposedly living in a town for millions of years. One of the siblings is a boy of 16 years, and the other is a girl of 14 years. They have a friendship that is like no other. I am talking like a psionic bond.

The brother is named Jason Avalon. His appearance seems of a tough football player, but once you get to know him; he's as soft as a teddy bear. His voice is quiet, yet strong in spirit. He can be out-going at will, but chooses not to be. His jet black hair is long and spiky. His face gives him a tough bully look. His clothing style is trendy, and yet well suited. His tallness gives him an over-protective aura.

As for his little sister, her name is Karry Avalon. Her appearance is quite a head-turner. She has a build like a model; fit, and tall. Her voice is loud and strong, she's intellectual, and out-going. She is a born leader, and has a strong spirit. Her physique gives her a look that shows that she needs no help from others. Her hair is stylish; brown and is with blond streaks. Her skin is of a bronze perfection and her clothing style is quite impeccable; stylish, and well put together. Both there style is ever changing. It goes from preppy, to sporty, to skater-like.

Their family lives in an estate far out in California. They live in a town that is in a city. That city is called Sol Silver City. Their town is called Blue Moon Town. Blue Moon is FILLED with legends, and myths. Such legends consist of heroes, witches, and monsters. Of course those tales and such are made for children. The town gives a country feeling.

This town has a diverse community. Everyone is accepted for who they are, although Jason and Karry's family that lives in that town feels quite unaccepted. Jason and Karry are stared at, at there school, and they don't know why. They're stylish, nice, and easy to get along with.

The reason why all the teens in school stare at them with hatred is because of the rumors and tales told by students, and those stories are told by the parents of the students to their children. So, from those stories, Jason and Karry's reputation has been sunk down to a low level. Others think that they're terrorists (reasons are unknown why), but it's not true.

The thing is, Jason and Karry's family mysteriously came from no where, and no one witnessed them moving in to the estate. They talk about how other residents of the community can feel a dark presence when you walk near the estate. There are tales of how the house is haunted, and that a cult lives there. Truth is; the tales and rumors are all lies. The REAL truth is; is that they just appeared there out of nowhere. There are records (false records to be exact…) of the family. The truth is; is that the family is a family from another realm, and they moved to this realm to experience new experiences. The residents didn't know about them coming from another realm, they just thought that they were freaks that came from nowhere and is now living in there town. Other residents of the community have not complained about them mysteriously appearing in the town. They pay there bills, and take care of there estate. It's just that, it was awkward how they just moved in there. Without the residents knowing WHO they are, and WHERE they came from. So, in other words; they got off on the wrong foot, and there's no way of mending that.

Back to school, Jason and Karry's day of school had ended. Karry called up the limo to come. The limousine later had driven up to the curb in front of the school, and the other students glared and stared at them with jealousy. The siblings did not care. As they sat down to exhale with stress, they looked at each other with a depressive look. Then, they stared out the tinted windows with tear-glossed eyes.

Karry blinked and a tear rolled down her right eye, and turned to Jason and said, "Jason, I can't handle this any more. You've been living here for like EVER! And we have NO friends. I want to move away from here; I want to tell mom how we feel. Please!" Jason looked at her still tear-glossed. He blinked and all he could do was hug her, and hold her in his arms. As soon as he did that, she broke down in tears. She began to cry her eyes out. Hearing her sob, he began to break down in tears.

The limousine driver looked up to his rear mirror, and wiped his eyes and sniffled. That scene of them, showed how much they have been hurting inside. It showed that they can't keep it in any more. It was time to tell mom how they felt.

They got home after being in the limo for 30 minutes. Jason got out with his fat backpack and helped Karry out of the limo. They walked up the 1 acre front lawn. A pack of dogs came out; Fuwan, Leche, Foxy, Roxy, Kira, and Fei-Fei ran out to give love to there owners. Jason and Karry ignored them, and as they walked away; the dogs sat there whimpering. After a short, they ran back barking. Jason and Karry's mother was at the front door, waiting for her two children to come and greet her with a kiss.

Jason and Karry's mother is of beauty. Her name is Serenity Avalon. Her skin is beautiful and is a perfect complexion. Her hair is long and soft. Her eyes have an enigmatic feeling. Her eye color is a scarlet and violet mixture, yet so light. Her body is tall and slender. Her aura feels so magical. Her hair is a sandy blond color, and her ethnic background is of an Asian descent. She waited there at the door with her hair pulled back in a ponytail.

While she stood there, she felt a presence behind her. She knew who it was. Her expression changed from happy to ever so enrage. She looked to her back and said, "You're here aren't you…Jerabius." As soon as she said his name, a tall figure ghosted to a solid form behind her.

The solid figure remained in the shadows, as he appeared into the porch light, he spoke in a deep and burly voice; saying, "Yes, Serenity…it is I who helped bring these two _holy_ children on to this weak and fathomable world. It is I, who will teach them to conquer and destroy this weak and mortal world. Trust me Serenity, I will make them evil, and I will take them from your grasp. I assure you, Serenity…" After that long supposed threat, he stepped back into the shadows of the porch, and disappeared. She stood there with tear-glossed eyes. Although she is watching her children walking up slowly, and she wonders why they walk with such melancholy. But aside from seeing her children walking up to the estate, she walks inside, leaving the door open. The siblings saw her walk inside without greeting them.

As soon as they saw her walk in, with no greeting; they got a little suspicious. So, they ran up to the house and Jason shouted, "Mom? Mom! Are you all right?" Karry came in saying, "She's probably alright. Where is she though?"

They walked around the house, with there backpacks still on. Jason walked cautiously into the sun room, seeing the stained windows dark, and mysterious. The chair was next to the coffee table, with a hot cup of tea still there. Jason approached the hot cup of tea, talking quietly to himself, he whispered, "W-Wasn't that there early in the morning?"

He felt a wave of some force go through him. All of a sudden, he saw the sun quickly rise from the indigo mountains through the stain glassed windows. He stood there shocked, and he began to hyperventilate a little. He then heard his voice, saying, "Karry! Are you ready yet?"

Karry, from the 3rd floor of the house shouted, "Not yet! I'm almost ready!" The other Jason sighed sharply. The real Jason saw himself prance to the kitchen.

He followed him to the kitchen. He saw his actions, and realized that, _that_ Jason's actions are similar to the actions that HE'S done early this morning. He gasped deeply, and predicted everything that he could remember.

He walked up 4 floors, all the way up to the attic. Since Jason realized that some how…some way, he's back 9 hours in the past. So, he figured he could find a way to open that damn attic. (Just so you know, Jason and Karry thought that there family had lived in that community ALL there family's lives! So, they don't know that there family has a SECRET…)

Finally, when he reached the door to the attic, he looked around that door. The design's on that door was so intricate. The designs seemed so old, and yet so new. As soon as he touched the door, he felt this feeling that was unlike any other. That feeling gave him some ecstatic feeling, like a feeling of euphoria. The feeling was too much, that he HAD to take his hands off it. After observing the door with such depth, he finally decided to try and open it.

He raised his right hand from being near his hip, and before placing his hand into a gripping form…he began to hesitate. He started hyperventilating, thinking, "Finally, after all these years, I get to open the attic door, and see what's finally in there, but why the hell am I getting nervous? Oh, I'm scared to see what's beyond this door. I can't let rumors of MY own family scare me. It's my family, and my family is JUST fine!" He closed his eyes, and gripped the door knob tight. He began to turn it slowly, and to his surprise; the door knob turned a full 360. He felt the door knob click, and he pushed. When he opened his eyes, all he saw was the stained glass window and the chair next to the coffee table. He looked at the coffee table, and saw that the hot cup of tea was not there no more. He breathed out softly, and saw his reflection through the window and saw that he was sweating profusely.

Karry was walking through the hall, and saw Jason in the sun room. She called to him in a native language. A language that they've always known by heart, and never knew of its origin or how they knew it by heart. The native name that she called him by was, "Tuvemigeni". He looked to her and asked, "Karry…what did I say about calling me by that name?" She looked at him with a scorned look, and said, "Fine! Just, don't stand there and do nothing! Ok?"

He sighed and said, "I'm sorry, I was daydreaming." She looked down and said, "I'm sorry, just keep looking for mom. We can't have mom disappear, like how grandma did to us. Ok?" He stood there, with a blank expression, and whispered, "Ok…" She nodded and continued searching.

He dropped his bags and took out one thing from his backpack. The item that he had taken out was a necklace that was given to him by his grandma. His grandma was named, Seracia. Serenity told her children that her name was from there native land. She didn't know what the native land was called either.

Aside from that, the item that Jason had taken out was a necklace that looks like a star with a moon figure indented into the necklace, along with a ruby stone in the center. Seracia told Jason that it would protect him from any harm that comes near him. Seracia also gave one to Karry. Except that the indentation in hers was of a sun. It also had a sapphire stone in the center. Karry wears hers ALL the time, except when she sleeps, or showers. Jason put his necklace on and walked next to Karry.

Karry told Jason to go check up stairs. Jason stopped and looked at her with fright. She looked back, because Jason wasn't walking next to her. She saw that Jason was standing there with fear. She scoffed and said, "Jason…there's nothing you should fear. We have these! (Picked up the necklace and wiggled it from her neck)"

Jason laughs hoarsely, and walks off to the stairs, and up to the top floors.

As the two were doing there things, a person is up on the very top floor, more above the attic. This person was looking through a glass ball. The glass ball is set on top of a crimson velvet pillow. That pillow is set on top of a small wooden table, and the background the items are in, is in a small secluded old room. The room has cob webs and old wooden floors. The person in that room seems to be a woman. The hands that float over the glass ball are feminine and soft, and are illuminating. The nails are glossy and seem clear pink. A soft laugh is given by the supposed woman.

The woman speaks, "Children, this is a test. Please do well; mother expects the best from you. If you fail, you will die. So please, do your best…" After that was said, a tear drop falls on the glass ball. She then looks out the small round window that shows the full moon. She sighs and looks down. She speaks, "I, Serenity Avalon, vow to teach my children everything that a Paradician is to learn. After my goal is finished, I will go to the After Life. Please, Holy Spirits…guide them in this test. Save them from any evil temptations that come across them. Let them know from right and wrong. They need your help at this time. I beg and promise you this…Amen…" After her prayer, she let out a soft and deep sigh…right then, a holy circle appears underneath her, and lets out a force of magic and makes her priestess gown flow from an unseen force. Her long hair shines and flows from the bright holy light. Her eyes open wide, and shine a light fuchsia glow.

She then stands, and says, "Children…this is just the beginning…" Let's out a soft breath, and collapses. The children continue there search for there mother. While they walk forward to look more, behind them; the house dissolves into dust, as it gradually transforms into an island.

This test that they will began will change there lives…like totally!


End file.
